far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkus Angars
Inventory/ Items Arkus holds a Buffed Genie staff as well as his own staff. He also wields a crystal shield ring. He is known for carrying around a small weirdly shaped dagger with runic engravings. His armor consists of either purple robes or riveted chainmail suit. Early Life Arkus was born in a remote cabin in the southern forests. His mother Alasas Angers and father Alkas Angers were both monster hunters that were usually out hunting. This left Arkus to himself and he would always read books about mancy, in paticular hydromancy. He was always facinated by this mancy and always loved to swim in the small lake a few minutes walk away. Until one day his father came home drunk and abused his mother. That night his mother told him to pack his valubles and they left. They searched for a better life and eventually found the central kingdome. This is where Arkus would grow up and become a man. Teenage Life Arkus was always a troublemaker in his teenage years, usually stealing fruit without anyone finding out. His mother caught on to what he was doing and scolded him for his acts. That night she never returned. A search was conducted and her body was found hanging on a tree, something done from central racists. He was forced to live on the streets due to him having no more money. He was forced to read books on the street. Adult Hood Eventually Arkus entered the vitae process and survived. He chose hydromancy as his mancy and has given up his trouble making ways for a new life. He would stay in the central kingdome and inlist as a soldeir, however this was short lived. Centrals End King Conwyn went mad and sent the Harrions to kill him. He escaped death by taking off his uniform and posing as a poor man sleeping in the ally way. They belived him and he left central and joined the rebellion. When the day came for him to fight, he was about to kill a Harrion, then it dawned upon him that this was another human being. Arkus let him go. The catsle began to shake and the rebels ran and Arkus followed. Arkus almost made it out of the kingdom until it exploded, everything went dark for him. He woke up in the newly founded Middenham. He had been in a coma for 3 weeks. He had now resided in Middenham as a respected mancer. Toni's Reign A few years after Middenham was formed a former central advisor Toni led a rebbelion against Middenham and he won. He proclaimed himself king and usurped king Gregorys name and had him beheaded. Toni went on to build Adistone a bigger city for more people. Tonis reign was short lived and he fled central proclaiming a high priest king. Orvilles Reign Arkus did not like the thought of so many civil wars in central. Orville had been king for a few years as well. Arkus could not stand the amount of kings, so he moved to Tanis where Duke Spencer of the Lance resided. The BKs Final Stand Arkus joined the fight against the BKs and allowed Alran and Callendro across with his hydromancy. That day he had killed someone, this day he would never forget. After the BKs lost everyone celebrated. Spencers Idiotic Reign Shortly after Orville removed Duke spencer from his rank, he raged war with Orville and won. Spencer was king for about 2 months and then he ran off with all the money to a unknown location. Arkus grew angry but he kept his composure. He was very angry that central was about to die, who could stop central from killing itself and how?! The Monster Hunt Arkus attended a monster hunt with a small group of friends, unfortunatly they all passed on due to a unknown attack from shadow dashers. The rule was 6 moons for each joul'vyr and his squad killed 4.. he had made 2 crowns and 4 moons but he also got an additional 8 moons for attending. In total he made 3 crowns and 2 moons but this did not make him happier as all his friends passed away. A new house The painters house had just opened up after the former owner was found dead from unknown causes. He bought the house and decided to make his living as a profesional painter.